Conventionally, there are cases wherein actual advertisements of advertisers are displayed within contents such as games. A most classic example is in a driving game, wherein advertisements are pasted onto sign boards around the course as textures. With such in-game advertising, the game software company which creates the contents finds an advertiser, creates texture data based on commissioning from the advertiser, and sets this in the game advertisement area as texture. The game program data and texture containing the advertising texture, and audio data, are temporarily stored on a hard disk or the like by an authoring tool, then sent to the optical disk manufacturing process, and stamped by a stamper. The stamper manufactures massive numbers of optical disks.
Once such contents reach the user in the form of an optical disk, the user can view the advertisements of the advertiser within the in-game advertising areas on the signs within the game space.
However, with the above method, the contents are placed on a medium and distributed to the user, and cannot be applied to advertisements dealing with digital contents distribution modes using networks. Also, the same advertisement is displayed indefinitely in the same advertising area, unless a new stamper is made. Accordingly, it is difficult to easily update the contents of advertisements whenever appropriate according to requests from the advertisers and so forth.